


Sunset Over Ronnie's

by kindofspecificstore



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Gen, M/M, One Shot, Post-Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:36:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24157486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindofspecificstore/pseuds/kindofspecificstore
Summary: Ronnie hosts a viewing party for the Sunrise Bay reboot. She's still not a Patrick fan.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer & Ronnie, Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 13
Kudos: 98





	Sunset Over Ronnie's

**Author's Note:**

> God knows where this stands with the timeline… The Sunrise Bay reboot is premiering, and Ronnie has opened up her home for the occasion. Thanks to everyone in the Tuesday night rewatch party for inspiring this cheeky lil thing. Y’all are such great company :)
> 
> I've been a long time reader, but this is my first fic that I’ve published/shared. If anyone wants to help with/read more of my WIPs, come say hi!
> 
> You can find me at kindofspecificstore on tumblr.

Ronnie opened the door, forcefully closing it a second later when she saw the thumb-like face standing on her porch. She waited three seconds (okay more like five), before swinging the door open again.

“Ha ha! I’m sorry I couldn’t help myself,” She placed a hand on her hip and raised a serious eyebrow. “You two are late.”

David melted into his customer service smile, crossing the threshold into Ronnie’s home, Patrick following behind.

“It’s okay Ronnie, Patrick just couldn’t contain his excitement and took a little extra time choosing a tapenade when we were closing up.”

Choosing a tapenade was code for Patrick had been pacing the shop floor trying to decide if Ronnie’s invitation was genuine or not. As if out of thin air, Jocelyn had popped up behind Ronnie while the boys were taking off their shoes.

“Did I just hear tapenade? That’ll go so well with the cheese ball I made!” 

Both her hands and hair were bouncing with excitement. It wasn’t every day the Sunrise Bay reboot premiered on prime time.

David’s face contorted into part grimace, part smile.

“Oh wow.” This would be fun. 

Jocelyn nodded in agreement, “You better get in here while it’s still warm.”

Ronnie led them to her living room, where Ray was helping Bob navigate his new Bumpkin profile. Twyla and a few of the jazzagals were coming in from the kitchen, armed with wine and snacks. Her face lit up when she saw David and Patrick, bounding over to them.

“David! Patrick! I’m so happy you made it! This started off as just a jazzagals thing, but wouldn’t it be great if we started having weekly viewing parties?”

David tried to listen while he scanned the room with his peripheral vision.

“That sounds great Twy, but I thought Stevie was coming?”

“Oh she is! She and Roland are just finishing up a zoom call with your dad back at the motel.”

God knows Johnny Rose was still getting used to video conferencing. David nodded sagely, while Patrick took the opportunity to jump in.

“I think that’s a great idea, Twyla. Maybe we could even start a Sunrise Bay trivia night?”

Patrick’s eyebrows danced. It was mainly to poke David’s buttons, but Patrick knew they would absolutely destroy everyone. It’s not their fault they adopted a vhs player after the motel’s entertainment upgrade, along with the Vivienne Blake starter pack Moira had left behind.

“Hey!” Ronnie yelled at them from her couch. “You can have a tea party during the commercial breaks.”

By now everyone had found a seat. Patrick started to climb over a few jazzagals to find an open spot on the carpet. David thought to follow, but was held up by the ringing of his phone.

Oh no.

The frustration on Ronnie’s face was halted by three simple words.

“It’s my mother.”

A chorus of awes and excited squeals ran through the jazzagals. 

“Oh put her on, put her on!” Jocelyn frantically waved her hands.

David bravely accepted the video call, facing a grainy interpretation of Moira in a new monochrome statement piece. 

“Hellllloooo my darling.”

He couldn’t help but smile. It was good to see his mom, even though he had told her that blue anime wig didn’t go with anything in her wardrobe. 

“Hi.”

Moira leaned closer towards the camera. 

“Am I to presume you and your precious husband purchased a cable package for tonight’s festivities? You know it will be a few moon cycles before we grace the Interflix stage.”

“Um, nope. Actually, we’re at Ronnie’s.”

Moira gapsed. “Veronica’s?! My goodness David you must allow me to greet her in the pixelated flesh!”

“Actually we’re all here.” David felt a smirk seep into his face. We. His friends? His neighbours? His town.

“We? Who is this infinitive we? I don’t recall there being an official Elm County chapter of the fan club.”

David rolled his eyes and flipped the screen, and the living room full of people started to wave.

Moira made a sweet, whiny noise, clutching a hand to her heart.

“What a joyous gathering. Am I ever so glad to be in connection with you all virtually! Now David please pass me around so I can absorb everyone’s preshow predictions on Clinton’s glorious demise.”

“Mkay well the show’s about to start, so we don’t have time for a full census right now.”

“But-“

David cut her off, waving. “Love you bbbyyyeee.”

A chorus of waves and farewell sentiments echoed from everyone in the living room. He hung up, scanning the couches and carpet to see if there was any surface left to sit on.

Ronnie moved over and patted the space beside her.

“Right here, David.”

He smiled and made his way over to the couch.

“Why does he get to sit on the couch?” Patrick piped up.

“Hey!” Ronnie glared back at him. “Did you remember that tapenade, or what?”

_____________

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for stopping by!


End file.
